This application requests $500,000.00 for facility Improvements for the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Research Institute's (CSMCRI) Research Animal Facility in the Barbara and Marvin Davis Research Building (BMDRB). Specifically the funds requested will be used to: 1) Remove a small Amsco 3500 Cage and Bottle washer 2) Replace the Amsco 3500 Cage and Bottle Washer with a LYNX Model 524LXi Tunnel Cage Washer and Automatic Bedding Dispenser 3) Purchase Allentown Micro-FLO/Micro-VENT Environmental Systems HEPA 100 Class 100 Air Micro-Barrier Mouse Housing Systems 4) Replace an old HV850FS Hematology System with a new HEMAVET 950FS+Multi Species Hematology System